deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Armored Truck
The Armored Truck is a vehicle featured in Dead Island. It can seat up to five people (Jin and the four Heroes). It was owned by the Bank of Banoi. The lightly armored bank truck is found in the Royal Palms Resort parking lot. The Hero must take it to Earl at the Old Marina Workshop to be converted into a heavily armored vehicle. The truck originally had empty space in the back and two benches inside the back to allow for cash and other valuables to be accompanied by armed guards. However, after being modified, additional seats are added to accommodate the Heroes and additional characters. Notes * The truck cannot be set on fire even when knocking down a Suicider and forcing it to explode. ** However, it will be set on fire if it falls down from the high edge of the mountain, such as the area surrounding Bunker 01. ** Like other vehicles, the Hero will receive any fall damage acquired while in the truck. Jin, however, will be fine. Plot The truck is first found inside the Royal Palms Resort parking lot. The heroes retrieved the car from the parking lot due to the request by John Sinamoi. Upon returning to the Lifeguard Tower, Sinamoi then asks them to go to a workshop to have it reinforced by Earl and his daughter Jin. The heroes then drive to Moresby to find supplies, along with Jin. The truck stays outside the Saint Christopher's Church during the time period from Sacred Silence to Head Against the Wall. When the heroes arrive at the Town Hall, the mayor refused to share supplies with them, exactly when Jin informs them that she has already driven the truck out to supply everyone in need of help, along with Joseph(Joseph's being on board is not mentioned in the dialogues, but confirmed in the cutscene at the end of the Supermarket Journey). Then Purna tells her to wait them at the Supermarket. Upon finding supplies in Supermarket Journey, Jin and Joseph retrieve the packed-up supplies from the heroes. Then, while the heroes fight their way back to the city hall, Jin drives the car to the Police Station in order to supply the Raskol gangs hiding there. However, they cruelly imprison and rape Jin, before beating Joseph until he blacks out. Joseph then struggles back to the Church before being bitten by an infected, informing the returning heroes of the situation of Jin. Upon infiltrating the underground parking lot of the police station, the truck can be found there. After the heroes rescue Jin, they take the truck back to the Church. They then drive back to the Lifeguard Tower with the truck. Upon getting the quest Devastator, Jin requires the heroes to drive her to the entrance of the Bloodbath Arena before continuing on foot to Bunker 01 to get to the Jungle Tunnel. The truck then stays at the entrance of the Bloodbath Arena for the rest of the game. Trivia * During the Supermarket Journey, another unmodified Bank of Banoi truck can be seen on fire and half stuck and blocking the front entrance of the Supermarket. * If the heroes return to the Police Station after completing the quest Lady in Trouble, the armored truck can still be found in the underground parking lot. This might be a mistake. Category:Article stubs Category:Vehicles